


Tequila Body Shots: Lick, Shoot, and Suck

by The Weird Sisters (mk_malfoy)



Series: When Alcohol Is Involved [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-15
Updated: 2005-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/The%20Weird%20Sisters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DM/HP/OW threesome! PWP, pure smut! With a touch of fluff thrown in for good measure! Follows the events in "A Taste of Brandy" with another ingredient added to the cocktail! Round Three in the "When Alcohol is Involved" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tequila Body Shots: Lick, Shoot, and Suck

**Title:** Tequila Body Shots: Lick, Shoot, and Suck  
**Author: **The Weird Sisters (aka Nymphy, Sev1970, and Magdelena)  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Pairing: **Draco/ Harry/Oliver  
**Warnings: **Adult Language, Sexual Situations, Multiple Partners  
**Summary: **DM/HP/OW threesome! PWP, pure smut! With a touch of fluff thrown in for good measure! Follows the events in "A Taste of Brandy" with another ingredient added to the cocktail! Round Three in the "When Alcohol is Involved" series.  
**Date:** January 15, 2005  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own any of the characters herein (only the plot). All the characters in the Harry Potter universe belong exclusively to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and anyone else JKR chooses to allow to play with them. We are publishing our fanfiction writings only for our own selfish desire to be a part of their world.

~*~

  
Draco pushed himself up onto his elbows and surveyed the white, sandy beach before him. He was so glad he had talked Harry into taking this vacation. After several months of watching Harry and Severus dance around one another, and a couple more ‘group meetings’, the two were no closer to declaring their feelings for one another.

Draco smirked at the thought of how wild those meetings had become as he glanced at Harry, who was lying on his back, eyes closed; sweat glistening over his tanned body. Draco’s eyes trailed down across the dusky nipples and past the chiseled abdomen of his lover and friend. He and Harry had continued sharing quarters and nothing had changed in their sexual relationship, but Draco could tell that his own feelings for Remus were growing, and the time the four of them had spent together had begun to resemble two couples merely fucking in the same bed.

That had been part of the reason for this trip. Draco wanted Harry out of Hogwarts, and engaged in a liaison with someone that didn’t include Severus. Although he knew that it would be mutually pleasurable for both themselves and whomever they might seduce into their bed, Draco had no doubt that Harry would be yearning to return to Hogwarts, and to Severus, soon after.

Today would provide the perfect opportunity. It was no coincidence that Draco had chosen this particular wizarding resort in the Caribbean, just as it was no coincidence that Remus had suggested to a certain someone who both Draco and Harry had fancied back in their early Hogwarts years that he too would love this tropical paradise. Draco couldn’t wait for the look on Harry’s face when he eyed the man Draco planned on inviting to their bed tonight.

Draco swung his legs over the edge of the beach chair he had been reclining in and leaned over Harry, licking a trail up the salty skin of Harry’s neck, deeply inhaling the heady coconut scent of Harry’s sunscreen. “Love, it’s time to wake up. That party starts in five minutes by the pool. Remember? Lots of tequila? And I so want to lick a body shot off of that tantalizing stomach of yours.”

Harry rubbed his eyes and looked at Draco with desire in his eyes. "Oh you will, Draco, but who says you get to have all the fun? I plan on making you my personal body shot tonight, and plan on tasting every inch of your delicious skin, but we better go now or I might just decide to make this a private party for two."

Harry still loved Draco, but the fire that once kindled was no longer there; he knew Draco had fallen for Remus, and he also knew that Draco was aware that he was in love with Severus. No matter any of that though, Severus seemed hesitant to become involved with him, so he and Draco had carried on with their relationship for comfort more than anything else. Times such as this reminded Harry how intense his and Draco's desire for each other had once been, and he was hoping perhaps to rekindle that passion tonight. He may never have what he truly wanted, but he did want what he had once taken for granted, and wasn't prepared to let go.

Draco melted at the sight of the glimmer of hurt that flickered briefly through Harry’s eyes before they once again clouded with desire. _Severus, if you don’t claim this man as your own, you’re a fool. Because Remus and I will certainly make a place for him in our bed and our lives._

Draco raised his head slightly, and suckled Harry’s lower lip into his mouth. He took advantage of Harry’s soft moan, and slid his tongue inside the welcoming heat of Harry's mouth. Harry’s skin and mouth were so warm and inviting that Draco almost forgot about his plan. It wasn’t until he felt Harry coaxing him down onto his lap that Draco came to his senses.

Grudgingly, he broke the kiss and pulled back, offering Harry his hand, and pushing out his lower lip in a pout. “Come on, you promised we’d go to the party tonight. Who knows? We just might enjoy ourselves.”

~*~

  
Oliver pushed his way through the crowd of partygoers, loud music blaring in his ears. He was wondering if Harry and Draco were going to show when the couple walked through the door. He couldn't believe that the two had had a crush on him back in his school days. Well, according to Remus, at least. He had often found himself drawn to both of the younger men whilst at Hogwarts, and even now, there was no denying their good looks and smooth charm. They definitely made an attractive couple.

When Remus had said Harry and Draco would be coming here, and suggested he do the same, he had taken the man's advice. Remus didn't say much more, besides telling him about the crush, and Oliver had been curious. He had his suspicions on what was going on, and now it was time to start finding out if they would prove to be true.

Walking over to the couple, he smiled widely. "Harry, Draco! What a coincidence! I haven't seen you in quite a while. How have things been for the two of you?"

Harry had to keep his mouth shut because he knew he would make a right fool of himself if he opened it, but looking at his lover, he found Draco in a similar situation, and grinned at Oliver.

"Quite well, actually. Fancy seeing you here, Oliver. Who are you here with?" Harry said in his most sexy voice. He knew he was being overly flirtatious, but Merlin, Oliver Wood was standing before him, dripping sex, and Harry was going to be damned if he passed up this opportunity; he may never have another.

Oliver shivered at the tone of the young man's voice, and the feeling of two sets of eyes roving over his form. "Oh, I'm here alone," he said with a smile. "So, why don't I get us some drinks, and we can do some … catching up?" he offered, taking in the couple's appearance. Harry's hair was still as messily sexy as ever, his stunning green eyes shining brightly. His skin was tan, and he had a lithe frame, not overly muscular, but pulsing with a kind of hidden strength.

He then let his eyes travel up Draco's form, over the slim hips, up the trim waist, to the broad shoulders, the elegant neckline, and the handsome face. His eyes were a smouldering icy grey, and could steal your breath. His skin was a creamy pale, and looked like there would be nothing softer to the touch. He longed to feel it under his fingers - almost positive it would feel like the finest of silks.

Draco’s grin widened as he watched the predatory gleam spark in Harry’s eyes. _Oh yes, Remus was quite right about Harry’s feelings regarding Oliver. _

Draco had spent many an hour watching the Gryffindor Keeper’s arse. Oliver still had all of the boyish charm that had made him so alluring back at Hogwarts, but it seemed he had grown even more alluring with age. His chocolate brown hair was short, cropped and stylish, his azure blue eyes full of warmth and laughter, and his body … well … from what Draco could tell from the fit of the simple white t-shirt Oliver wore, and the boxer-style swim trunks that the man had on, there was a sinfully delectable body just waiting to be explored. When Oliver’s gaze turned towards him, and Draco heard him inquire about drinks, Draco couldn’t help but turn the initial attraction up a notch.

“Well, actually, Oliver, they’re serving a rather interesting drink tonight, called a ‘Body Shot’. Have you ever had one?” Draco inquired as innocently as a Malfoy could, smirk barely hidden as he motioned for Harry and Oliver to follow him to the bar.

Oliver smirked as he followed. "I have - summer after seventh year. We took my friend out to celebrate on his birthday." Oliver remembered the experience with a grin. Oh yes, body shots were an excellent idea.

The bartender settled the three in at a small table and set down a plate of limes and a saltshaker on their table. He gave each of the young men two shots of tequila and left a pitcher of margaritas at the table, as well as three frosted glasses, promising that he would have the bar ready to begin the body shots soon. The trio contented themselves with their drinks, polishing off their shots before Draco poured each out a frozen margarita. They spent the next half hour catching each other up on their lives, the flirting between the three growing exponentially as the liquor was consumed.

Before long, the bartender’s voice could be heard over a microphone asking for volunteers to demonstrate how to properly do a body shot. This resort was well known as a place where singles and couples with ‘open’ relationships came to interact, but it seemed to always take one brave soul to start the night off.

Draco smirked. Hell, his lover and best friend had been brave enough to rid the wizarding world of Voldemort; surely he wouldn’t mind Draco volunteering him now. He leaned over close to Oliver’s ear and stage whispered, “Harry has actually never had a body shot before … mind helping me demonstrate on him?”

Before Harry could protest, Draco raised his lover’s hand high into the air, signaling to the bartender. The trio was motioned up through the few patrons and with only a huff of put-upon irritation, Harry slid up onto the bar. As Harry shrugged off his t-shirt and lay back against the cool wood of the bar, Draco dragged Oliver with him around the other side of the bar so that they would be facing the gathering crowd.

Draco handed the shot of Tequila to Oliver, taking the lime and saltshaker for himself. He leaned over Harry, slowly licking a path from Harry’s navel all the way up and around one of Harry’s sensitive nipples, Harry’s body arching beneath him. The crowd catcalled, almost drowning out the sounds of Harry’s low moans, ones which seemed to intensify as Draco licked repeatedly at the juncture of Harry’s neck and chest, coating the hollow of Harry’s throat with saliva.

His left hand idly sprinkled salt over Harry’s neck as he captured Harry’s lips in a searing kiss to the delight of the crowd. He pulled back only to prop the lime between Harry’s parted lips, turning towards Oliver, slightly breathless, but smirk still firmly in place. “He’s all ready for you, Oliver. All that’s left is to lick, shoot and suck.”

Oliver looked down at the sight before him with smoky eyes, watching the erotic sight that Draco and Harry made together. And now, it was his turn to tease his tantalising old housemate. Grinning wickedly down at the slightly trembling Harry, he poured the tequila into Harry's navel, and then bent over to lick sensually at the salt Draco had placed in the hollow of the young man's neck. He then trailed his tongue down the same path Draco's had taken, to Harry's navel, lapping at the alcohol pooled there. He swirled his tongue around, making sure to get as much of the tequila he could. Following the same path back up the tanned chest, he covered the lime between Harry's teeth with his lips, and sucked, pulling back to lick some fallen juice from Harry's lips and chin.

Harry felt as his cock went from hard to rigid in about two seconds. As Oliver lifted his head, Harry turned to the side and spit the lime out before turning back to look into the beautiful eyes above him. "Gods, Oliver that was bloody fucking HOT." Not wanting to waste any more time on words, Harry reached up, pulled Oliver’s head down to his, and engaged the man in a deep kiss, sticking his tongue down the other’s throat the first chance he had. He was here with Draco, and he was in love with Severus, but he would be damned if he did not enjoy himself with the object of his every boyhood fantasy.

Finally, when they had no choice but to break apart, Harry raised himself up into a sitting position, swinging his feet around so he faced Oliver, his back to the crowd. He attached himself to Oliver's throat, causing the former Quidditch captain to moan. Placing small kisses down the slender neck and the broad chest, Harry fumbled around with one of his hands and found what he was looking for inside of his current partner's swim trunks. Squeezing on the swollen cock lightly, he heard as Oliver screamed out. Smiling wickedly, Harry increased his movements and began massaging the rigid cock with his hand.

Harry looked over his shoulder and saw that they had attracted quite a gathering. _Damn. What the hell, we can obliviate them afterwards._ Harry then looked over to Draco and mouthed for him to lower the impeding shorts from Oliver’s visibly straining erection, and after that had been done, Harry had Oliver panting out his name with each trip his hand made up and down the engorged cock. Then without warning, he stopped and grinned at Draco wickedly.

Draco was caught between amusement and desire. He knew that getting Harry drunk was a good idea. A tipsy Harry was a horny Harry. Draco knew that with Harry’s back facing the still whooping and applauding bar patrons, that most of his actions had been obscured by both the bar and Harry’s own body. He gently slid Oliver’s swim trunks back over the former Gryffindor’s hips, tucking the obviously achingly hard erection inside of them, with difficulty. He slid up behind Oliver, pressing his hardened length against Oliver’s arse, and nudging the man up closer against Harry. “Why don’t you join us in our room, Oliver? I’m sure we might want to continue this in private.”

Not waiting for an answer, especially since Oliver looked a bit too stunned to answer anyway, Draco turned towards the bartender, chuckling at the man’s obvious discomfiture with what he had seen. _Ah well, it comes with the job; saving the ‘Savior’ yet again._ Draco grabbed the almost full bottle of Tequila, and snagged a few slivers of lime from the bar, having already pocketed the salt earlier. “Charge that to our room, would you? Oh, and by the way … _Obliviate_.”

~*~

  
Oliver had never been so turned on in his life. Between doing the body shot with Harry, and then Harry's actions after, he thought he would surely faint from the lack of blood flow to his brain, all of it wishing to remain south. The minute they were safely inside of Harry and Draco's room, he turned and pinned Harry against the wall. "So you want to play like that, huh?" he asked, referring to Harry's actions back at the bar. Not waiting for a response, he crushed the man's lips beneath his own, nipping and suckling at Harry's bottom lip, extracting a soft moan.

Leaving the luscious lips, he trailed his tongue down the man's jaw line, and placed open-mouthed kisses across the soft flesh of Harry's neck, still tasting the salt from the body shot. He kissed his way across a shoulder and back, trailing lower to swipe his tongue across a hardened nipple, before moving back up to repeat the same actions on the other side. Feeling a presence coming to stand behind him, he turned his head to the side to smile at Draco, and moaned lightly as his earlobe was taken into the warm mouth. Oliver could feel the suction and it was causing him to push even closer to Harry, their erections brushing exquisitely through the cloth of their trunks.

Harry was panting and knew he would explode at any moment, and could not be bothered to move. Whimpering as he ran his hands through the coarse hair, Harry muttered a few words, and immediately all three were naked. "I am about to come hard, Oliver."

Draco chuckled at the insistent tone in Harry’s voice, sliding his own rock hard shaft sensually against Oliver’s cleft, his hips grinding against Oliver’s as he trailed his teeth along the sensitive skin of the former Keeper’s neck. “He means it too. It’s up to you, Oliver. You decide. Shall we torture him further, or allow him to come?”

Oliver smirked, taking in the sensual picture Harry made, up against the wall, mouth opened in ecstasy. Making his decision, he bent over, hearing the gasp from Draco as he pushed back against the engorged cock behind him and took Harry's leaking cock into his mouth in one go.

Harry exploded almost instantaneously in Oliver's mouth with a scream of pleasure, and Oliver didn't waste a drop of the fluid, swallowing continuously as Harry continued to spill his seed. Raising his head, he licked his lips, and passionately kissed Harry, who looked to be in another world, before turning to Draco with a grin. "Any ideas how we can occupy ourselves while he recovers?" he purred, eying Draco hungrily.

“Quite a few actually,” Draco replied sensually, pulling Oliver into a deep, bruising kiss, enjoying the taste of Harry’s essence combined with the lingering taste of lime and Tequila. Draco backed them to the bed, switching their positions, only breaking the kiss as he pushed Oliver back onto the large mattress. “But first I think I need another drink.”

A quick wandless summoning charm brought the saltshaker, lime, and Tequila bottle slowly drifting to Draco’s side. He peppered kisses over Oliver’s chest, teasing each nipple with licks and gentle nips, slowly working his way down to his prize. When at last he was kneeling between Oliver’s spread thighs, he licked at the juncture of Oliver’s hip and thigh and then sprinkled a bit of salt over the area. He then took one of the slivers of lime and drizzled it over Oliver’s twitching erection. Bypassing the glistening shaft for only a moment, Draco poured a generous portion of tequila into Oliver’s navel.

“Perfect; now I’m all ready to lick, shoot, and suck.” Draco met Oliver’s eyes, and saw them dancing with lust and need, a need that Draco planned to fulfill. He lowered his head, licked at the salt, leaned forward to suck the tequila, tongue blazing from the heat of the alcohol as he lapped it from where it had dribbled down towards Oliver’s cock, then with a broad grin he lifted his head, only to sink down again over Oliver’s throbbing shaft.

Oliver arched off the bed as he felt Draco's warm mouth slide down over his straining erection. Giving body shots was a pleasurable experience, but receiving them… and sweet Merlin, did Draco know how to do a body shot.

He laced his fingers in the silky blond hair, moaning loudly at the sinful ministrations of his partner. As Draco skilfully worked his cock, Oliver felt himself teeter dangerously on the edge of orgasm. Not quite ready for this to end, he tugged lightly at Draco's hair, raising the man up for a bruising kiss. Pulling back he tried to catch his breath, eyeing Harry who was still over against the wall, although he was looking at them with unhidden interest.

Feeling the soft brush of skin against his body, and the warmth and weight of the man on top of him, was driving Oliver mad with desire. Locking his gaze with Harry, he met desire-filled emerald eyes, and he gasped out, "Sweet Merlin, someone fuck me now! And hard!"

Harry was sitting on the floor playing with his once again rock hard erection. He knew he had far too much alcohol in his system, but at the moment he couldn't be bothered to care. He vaguely remembered something about Oliver's swim trunks coming off while they were outside; in fact he could still feel the warmth and pre-come that had coated his hands. Coming out of his musings, he watched as the deep blue eyes of Oliver pierced him with desire. When he heard the other man's words, his cock twitched. He was a bit disappointed the two were not going to fuck for him, but if they wanted him to join them, who was he to say no? Standing up, he made his way to the bed and crawled over to the two men. Looking at Draco, Harry smirked. "Shall I fuck him, or do you want to?"

Draco turned towards Harry and laid his head against Oliver’s chest, smiling giddily as the Tequila flowed through his system. “He’s all mine … the first time,” he added with a smirk of his own. “Why don’t you occupy yourself up there with that luscious mouth of his? It seemed you quite enjoyed him sucking you before.”

As Harry moved to settle on the upper part of the bed, pressing his shaft against Oliver’s lips, Draco reached over to the bedside table and snagged a tube of lube. He slicked up two of his fingers and circled Oliver’s entrance as he again took the man’s rigid cock in his mouth. He swiftly prepared the man beneath him, Oliver’s choked groans and Harry’s breathy pants from the upper part of the bed only spurring on his own desire.

It wasn’t long before Draco found himself with Oliver’s legs thrust up over his shoulders, cock poised and ready, twitching with need to plunge inside the former Keeper. Forcing himself to go slowly, he entered Oliver at an almost maddening pace, finally hissing out a breath when he had buried himself to the hilt. As he waited for Oliver to adjust, he couldn’t resist grabbing Harry by the back of the neck and roughly pulling his head down for a searing kiss.

Oliver had never experienced anything like this before, and then, Draco grabbed Harry and pulled him down for the most erotic kiss he'd ever been graced with seeing. It was like an onslaught of sheer pleasure, putting him on sensory overload. He relished the velvety feel of Harry's cock sliding in and out of his mouth, while Draco thrust deeply inside of him, hitting his prostate with every thrust, heightening the feel of everything, sending an electric jolt through his body; or more appropriately, his cock.

Groaning, Oliver reached out a hand, wanting to feel Harry's skin beneath his fingers. He ran his hand lightly down the young man's back, and over one delectably smooth arse cheek. Pulling his hand back, he reluctantly let Harry’s cock slip just long enough from his mouth to suck one of his fingers in, coating it thoroughly with saliva, before trailing it lightly down Harry's cleft, feeling a shiver race through the man's slender frame. Moaning as Draco continued to thrust, Oliver found Harry's puckered opening, and gently slid his finger inside, thrusting it in and out in time with Draco's movements.

Harry could not help but moan at the sinful feelings Oliver's finger was creating, and positioned his body so that those fingers would definitely hit his sweet spot; he may never have another chance with Oliver, and he was going to make sure this was a night he would never forget.

"Mmmm ... more Oliver." As Harry felt another finger joining the first, he whimpered as he somehow managed to find Oliver's very engorged cock, and immediately, he engulfed the huge, hard purple appendage into his mouth. He was in a precarious position, having to balance himself in between the two men; his alcohol-induced brain was not the clearest, but he was doing rather well he thought. He was being sucked and sucking…pretty good if he did say so himself.

The alcohol had dampened Draco’s senses enough that he had been able to keep fucking Oliver for much longer than he had originally thought possible. He slammed repeatedly into Oliver’s arse, finding a hard, fast rhythm that was pleasing for both of them; that is, if the muffled, keening sounds from the man beneath him were any indication.

But any slim ounce of control he had was lost at the sight of his drunken Harry, crawling haphazardly across Oliver’s body. The vision of Harry sucking on the former Keeper’s straining cock, the feel of Harry’s hair tickling his abdomen each time Draco plunged into Oliver’s tight heat, and the sight of Oliver’s fingers sliding in and out of Harry’s hole was enough stimulation to send Draco crashing over the edge. He gritted his teeth, grasping onto Harry’s shoulders and surged forth one final time as he spilled himself inside of Oliver’s arse.

Oliver gasped and arched up into Draco, causing his cock to sink deeper into Harry's relaxed throat, when he felt Draco thrust into him hard and rough. A shiver inducing warmth then filled him completely. Sucking hard on Harry's cock and having his fingers in Harry's arse, he came with a low, muffled cry, spilling his seed as he swallowed Harry's.

After feeling the warm mouth leaving his cock, a very sated and somewhat disoriented Harry somehow managed to crawl off Oliver after reluctantly releasing the now soft cock from his mouth. He crawled up beside Oliver, and after scooting him over, wrapped his arms and legs around him. He then looked longingly at Draco, who was looking at him and Oliver with a smirk. "I want to fall asleep in your arms, Draco."

Draco snickered as he looked over in the bed and noticed that Oliver had already drifted off to sleep. He feebly fumbled for his wand, which was still stowed in the pocket of his trunks that Harry had banished earlier to the chair beside the bed. Once he had retrieved it, he lazily waved it, casting a locking charm on the door, and lowering the lights. He slid into the bed beside Harry and felt as Harry leaned back into his warmth.

Draco’s arms tightened around Harry, feeling the insecurity pulsing through the lithe body as the alcohol-induced euphoria began leaving. Draco leaned down and gently kissed Harry’s shoulder blade, slowly sliding his lips up Harry’s back and neck until they rested against Harry’s ear. He tugged lightly at the lobe with his teeth before whispering softly into Harry’s ear. “I know you’re desperately in love with him, idiot. Why haven’t you told Severus how you feel? Why are you still pretending? Pretending that this is what you want?”

Harry started to protest, but Draco silenced him with a soft fingertip to his lips. “Shhh. You can’t lie to me, baby. Don’t even try. Remus and I would have to be idiots not to see what’s been going on with you two. We’ve tried leaving you alone to figure it out, but I’m tired of feeling like I’m sneaking around behind your back when I’m alone with Remus. I dragged you here to try to pound some sense in you the only way I know how.” Draco ground his now flaccid cock against Harry’s arse for emphasis. “Remus suggested that Oliver might like a nice holiday. I figured if one night with the man of your wet dreams from first year on got you pining for Severus, that maybe you’d get a clue.”

Draco shrugged, smirking as he saw the mix of amusement and longing in Harry’s eyes. He reached a fingertip up to gently stroke a lock of Harry’s hair off his forehead. “So here’s my plan. We’ll nap, then we’ll wake Ollie up, shag him silly again, shag each other silly for the rest of this trip, and then when we get back to Hogwarts, you’re going to claim your man.”


End file.
